


I'll Make You a Star

by Wakandan_Blogger



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics)
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Cheating, Erik Has Feelings, F/M, Producer Erik Killmonger, Singer Reader, Smut, producer erik, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakandan_Blogger/pseuds/Wakandan_Blogger
Summary: You’ve always dreamed of becoming a superstar. Crowds cheering, cameras flashing, men and women alike swooning and crying out your name. It was all something you dreamed of, and one man promises to help make that happen. He also promises to take you on waves of pleasure that you also wanted to experience.





	I'll Make You a Star

“Yeah, yeah, that beat right there,” Erik bobs his head to the beat of the music until his phone dings. He opens his eyes and puts the blunt that was passed to him to his lips as he looks down at his phone for a second then his eye rested upon smooth ebony skin crossed next to him. You sat close by on the table and feeling the rhythm, feeling out what you liked and disliked about it. The sample was way different from the calm and indie R&B you were accustomed to, but your producer did say that he wanted to switch things up and explore the realms without straying too far from your own, whatever sense that made. It was slower, soulful and something that could tell the story that you wanted your audience to hear and hopefully connect with.

“What you think ’bout this?” He groans trying to fix his posture in his chair so that he could pass the blunt to you. As you put it up to your lips and take another hit, your world began to float and you could see the color in each note and chord change. You began to hum a little melody and sway as a couple lyrics before hopping up and passing the blunt as you walked into the recording room. 

“I got something!” You cough before blowing out another cloud and shutting the door. 

As the beat began again, you added a few soulful hums and swayed.

_[link[ **here**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Di0KegpdmeqQ&t=M2M3YTdmZGI0YTVjNWNhYjBiMTY4NWMxY2NlN2VkMzZkZTA4MmJhNyw4ZWI3OWM2N2IwMzMwYWQ3MWYxNDU4ZTkwOTEwZjY1OWZiNmU1M2Yz)]_

_“Baby let me feel you._

_Baby let me want you._

_But I’m stuck here contemplatin’_

_What I want to to do with my time._

_Do I wanna knock a shot back?_

_DJ bring that fuckin’ beat back._

_Think I forgot to text back._

_Baby take me back to your spot.”_

As the music continued, your heart continued to pour out and you replay that night you had with him. That man that sat on the other side of that glass stole you away from this complicated world and took you to a place that not even your partner from home could.

The way he looked at you that night made your entire body hot. Those eyes were hungry and full of sinful desires, you wanted to know just exactly what he wanted to do to you. 

_“Erik,” Was all that left your lips. The way you whined when you said it made him taste your skin once more. Erik’s tongue left a trail of fire from your exposed navel and his large hands supported him until his plush lips met yours. Your hips buck up into his and it earns an audible grunt from your capture. He had you in his trance, you tried to resist him and take control but somehow, here you were, losing yourself to someone who was just playing with his food._

_He enjoyed this game, he enjoyed the way your breath hitched when he touched your sensitive flesh and the way you whimpered when he didn’t give you what you wanted, but the way your eyes begged him to do all he wanted with you is what drove his fingertips to explore._

_“So fuckin’ sexy,” His chest rumbles and your ears were beginning to ring with excitement._

_“Please-ah! Take all you want” You gasp then moan, you sit up and push yourself on your knees until he was looking up at you with those beautiful eyes. You unhook your bra and your breasts fall free from their binds, the cut of the air and heavy mood causing your nipples to pebble, but his eyes stay locked on the lust and ecstasy that screamed from your eyes. He found some sort of entertainment in this, his fingertips skated across your sensitive skin, up your thigh until it was at the wet fabric that hid your longing and dripping cunt._

_He pushes your panties to the side and two digits entered into you. You drop your head back and Erik’s other hand cups your cheek. His thumb rests on your tongue and your lips wrap around it, suckling, color/lipstick smudging on his chocolate skin. Erik pumped the digits in and out of you, stirring and admiring your buckling thighs and the rise and fall of your breasts. Ooo’s and Aaah’s is all that left your lips, starts began to decorate the room around you the longer he pleasured you._

_Was this like some sick game to him!?_

_“Fuck me,” You moan looking him in his blown eyes._

_He smirks and bites his lip, the tip of his canine poking itself out to you. You couldn’t bear it any longer! Your hands hold his cheeks and you rub your thumb along his jaw guiding him to your breasts. His eyes flutter shut and his teeth sink into your sensitive flesh before suckling over the bite, you couldn’t contain the gasp and whimpers that flowed. It was almost like all of the voices of reason were telling you to sin for him._

_“You sure?” He asks and it makes you pause for a second but your mind was made up. You wanted this, you needed this, or at least you thought that you did. You nod your head and moan a weak ‘yes’._

_“Not such a good girl anymore, are you?” He smirks against your skin and his tooth grazes your sensitive nipple when he goes to look up at you again. You were falling apart faster then you could process. He grabs a handful of your ass and squeezes, earning a smile from you. He made you feel beautiful, you didn’t care about your flaws when he touched you. He made you feel perfect in every way._

_He took your hand and guided it to the erection that was forming. You bite your lip and give him a slight squeeze, smiling when his hips buck at the sudden choice of action._

_“I said fuck me already,” You groan in frustration all while grinding on his fingers. You needed more, you had to have more, ”I want it,” You moan into his ear and he hums. Erik removes his wet fingers from your slick._

_“So shut up and take it then,” He growls and smirks, pulling himself free and pulling his shirt over his head._

“Aye, Y/n ” Erik’s voice pulls you from your perfect reality and you open your eyes to see that everyone had a look of concern. You scan the room and bring your hand to your face when you feel a tickle going down your cheek. Why were you crying? When did you start crying? 

You look back up to everyone and wipe the tears from your face with the ball of your hand. 

“Um, yeah… Sorry,” You start, “excuse me,” You say and make your way to the door and push through it without making eye contact with anyone you walked by, including Erik. 

The images of that night flooded your mind once more and you felt like you needed more of that. But why was it from him!? Of all people, your fucking producer. You leaned against the ledge and watched the city life as each image came back, your breath hitched and you felt like you were melting. You stood out to clear your head but is this really what you wanted. All this seemed to do was cause you more frustration. Your phone later began to vibrate again, you haven’t looked at it since you up and ditched the recording session, afraid to see Mr. Stevens on the screen.

When you finally pulled the phone out of your back pocket, it was their name. Your stomach dropped and you felt like you couldn’t face them. You didn’t want to face them, but you had to. You had to break the bad news to your biggest fan and supporter. 

You needed to. You felt like the ultimate asshole for not doing this, but you couldn’t stand the idea of breaking their heart.

“Hello?” You say trying to sound like nothing was wrong. 

“ _Hey! What’s up, baby?”_ Their voice was full of cheer and it only broke your heart. You are silent for a moment and it only makes them question if you were still there.

“ _Why haven’t you been answering my texts and calls? You that busy! Haha.”_

You try to chuckle with them but it was beginning to become obvious that something was wrong.

“Yeeeah, just stressing about lyrics and lack of sleep, promoting, shit like that ya know?” You weren’t lying, it was really hard work and you felt like shit from a lack of sleep. But there was one little detail that you failed to mention, him. 

“… _What happened?”_

_“_ I’m sorry,” Your voice cracks and a little and you clear your throat, “I don’t…. think that this is going to work,” you sniff and wipe your nose. They didn’t say anything on the other end of the phone and you were sure that they weren’t happy or just proceeding what the fuck just happened.

“Please, do not think that for one seco-”

“Y/n, what did you do?” They interrupt you and it catches you off guard, “Is there somebody else?”

Why did they automatically assume that there was someone else? They weren’t exactly wrong but you had zero feeling. You just wanted to focus all of your energy on your craft and yeah it was good to know you had someone on your team but you couldn’t do this is and when you messed up.

You knew yourself and that in the heat of the moment, you’d make another mistake like the one a couple nights ago. Erik’s groans and curses replayed in your mind and it made you bite your lip.

“I’m sorry,” You sigh and pull your head away from the phone in time for the biggest blowup. You could hear their voice on the other end, they were getting angry and you could hear them sniff and the cracks in their voice. But for some reason, you didn’t get that ‘I feel bad’ feeling.

“I’ve been by your side! Every step of the way! Helped you mail out your record, get your foot in this door and this is what I get!? This is the kind of thank you I get from you?! What the absolute fuck Y/n!?”

You could only say that you were sorry, over and over. But you couldn’t just go behind their back and fuck around, they deserved so much more than that but you knew yourself more than anything. When you moved away to Atlanta, you hated the ideas of long distance but made it work because you loved them. But you missed the connection, the contact, kisses, love, and sex. You were vulnerable at this point and you have needs and you knew that long distance would be the end of you.

“I’m sorry… I… I have to go,” You try to get a word in against the verbal ass whooping you were receiving.

“No! FUCK THAT! How could you do this to me?! I’ve done absolutely everyth-”

“Well, then you should have come here WITH me,” You groan losing interest in the conversation. 

“Who are you?” They ask before going silent for a second. 

You sigh before finally hanging up without another word. You look out into the city, the lights, and the nightlife. groups of friends stumbling along the sidewalks, hooting and hollering.

_Who am I?_

_****_

“Sorry everyone, I ha-” The room was empty except for the bobbing head in a chair but it tilts and the music gets turned low.

“Is everything alright?” Erik said turning in his chair away from the sound table to look back at you.

“Where is everyone else, Mr. Stevens?” You ask walking up closer to him.  

He stands up and walks over to you and those eyes were concerned and you couldn’t take yours off of that amber hue. His fingertips grazed your and his chest was against yours, “I sent them out, so I could take care of you. What’s hurting you?”

You sigh and look down at your feet, “I told them, about… what happened.” 

“Fuck them, you don’t need them to distract you and make you feel guilty about shit,” He scoffs, “how else you goin’ to let me fuck that pussy when you got them on ya brain?”

You damn near choked, you couldn’t breathe as his fingers leaving a burning trail up your arm and to your cheek, pulling your sweet lips into his. The kiss was soft and both of you sat there, feeling one another. His lips were softer then you could remember. You had a look on his face that concerned him and he tilts his head before going back to your soft lips.

 “What’s wrong?” He says between kisses but those lips stole every word your lips threatened to form. Sparks flew and your thoughts were beginning to cloud.

“I want you,” You moan into those plump lips of his and he smirks, his teeth grazing yours. Those devil lips relocate to your jaw then up to your ear, “And what’s wrong with that?” He growls into your sensitive ear. His voice sends a huge chill down your spine and shoulders. It almost tickled but your breath hitched and yo bite your bottom lip.

“Fuck me, please,” You whimper and his chuckle was something you would never forget.

“I’ll do more than that,” He grunts, “I’ll make you my star.”

_[Song to listen_ to **_Honey Honey_ by Feist** _]_

Within seconds you were being led into the booth and your shirt was over your head. Mr. Stevens pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side and without any delay, he was unzipping his pants. He picks you up with those strong arms and pushed you against the glass. The way he acted and looked hungry was enough to get you dripping. 

Your heart was racing and your mind was clouded. You were about to do this again, but it felt so right and so good. 

“Mr. Steven-”

“Erik, baby girl,” He growls in your ear as he slides his full length inside and your hands go up as if to grab anything and his name flows from your lips. 

“Aaah!! Erik,” You moan.

The way your voice whined and whimpered made his heart pound and he lets out a husky ‘yeah’ groan, his lip sucked into his teeth. He had a slow and steady pace. He kissed your neck, nipped your collar, and even sank his teeth into you. Your head dropped back against the glass as the back of your head rubbed it and your sweating back added to the room.

Skin hitting against one another and the combination of grunts and whimpers were something that you never wanted to give up. The pleasure was delicious and unlike anything. Erik let go of you to look you in your lust filled eyes as he fucked into you. You wanted to shy away when he smirked at you, his tongue jutting out to lick his lips. Sparks flew and your mind was clouding words began to spill from your lips.

“Please!” Your eyes fluttered shut when you felt your orgasm welling and cooking in your stomach. The sound of your sweet honey turned Erik on even more and he picked up the speed. 

“Let me hear that voice,” He chuckles and pants, “perform for me [Y/stage/N].” His grip on your ass tightens and he pounds harder into you. Your eyes roll back and your cry out and it drives Erik wild. He pounds into you wanting to hear that beautiful voice, “Yeeeeah! That’s what I wanna hear.” 

“Aaah! Yes! Fuck my pussy just like that! Ah-YES!” Your hips rolled against his for more pleasure, more friction, more of anything and everything. You just wanted more, you wanted to be his shining star, to perform just like he wanted.

You wanted him to make you a _star._


End file.
